


Gotham Sirens: Poison Ivy's Rapevine

by PervOtaku



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Gotham Girls
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Scat, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: Poison Ivy's new creation gives Catwoman and Batgirl more than they bargained for, and then Harley Quinn joins in the fun.





	

The greenhouse was dark, but not completely quiet. Scratching sounds emanated from the door, cutting out a circle of glass. The glass fell free, and a gloved feminine hand with claws reached in and opened the door. Catwoman crept inside and quietly stepped through the greenhouse, looking around. "There it is," she thought. "It figures that she would swipe it from the Gotham Pet Products R&D lab before me, but I'm not about to let her keep that engineered hybrid super catnip specimen."  
  
She walked towards the potted plant, stepping over thick vines that were strewn across the floor. Suddenly, the vines began to stir. One of them reached up and wound itself around her boot. "What the hell?" she thought as she found herself unable to advance. "Damn her and her plants." She reached down and sliced the vine with her claws, but another vine coiled around her wrist, and yet another around her other leg. "Oh, shit," she thought.  
  
The rest of the vines swiftly rose up, snagging both arms and both legs. They wrapped around her limbs, all the way up to her shoulders and thighs, and hauled her up off the ground into the air, pulling her into a spread-eagle position. "Shit. Can't reach them with my claws. They're smart enough to stay out of reach of my hands," she thought as she flexed her fingers this way and that, trying to reach the vines with her fingertip blades.  
  
"How do you like my new security system?" asked a voice from the darkness. The lights came on, revealing Poison Ivy.  
  
"Dammit Ivy, let me down!" Catwoman said.  
  
"It's a new crossbreed I've developed. I took my creeping vines and mixed in some canola. I call it my rapevine," Poison Ivy said.  
  
"Canola, also known as rapeseed.  Ugh, what an awful pun," Catwoman thought. More vines moved towards her and wrapped around her torso. These had sharp-looking thorns. As the vines pulled across her body, the thorns dug into her catsuit, slicing it into ribbons. "What the hell? Ivy, I said call it off!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, don't mind the thorns," Poison Ivy said. "I threw in a little bit of rose for that. It's conditioned to avoid cutting your skin, though." She was right. The vines were only slicing up her clothing. Soon her underwear was uncovered, and then both her bra and panties suffered the same fate, falling away from her body in pieces. It took off just enough to leave her fully exposed in the front and between her legs. Her mask was left intact, and her vine-bound arms and legs were still covered.  
  
"Ivy, what the _fuck_?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"You didn't think 'rapevine' was only a play on words, did you? Oh no, my dear, I was much more inspired than that," Poison Ivy replied. More vines descended upon Catwoman, wrapping around her ample breasts and squeezing.  
  
"No! She can't be serious. Oh, dammit!" Catwoman thought as the tips of the vines stretched to her nipples and rubbed against them. The next vine moved to her shaved pussy, and rubbed against her lips. "Don't do it Ivy. I'm warning you…" said Catwoman, followed by, "Oh, fuck!" as it pushed into her. "Uhhnnn!" she moaned as it prodded deeper inside.  
  
"Oh, I can understand you wanting the experimental catnip," Poison Ivy said. "Of course I do. But I saw it first. I can't just let you come in here and take it after I worked so hard to steal it."  
  
"You're right. My bad," Catwoman admitted. "I apologize. How about we—ahhhhh—share it?"  
  
"It's a little late for that, don't you think, dear?" Poison Ivy replied.  
  
"Oh fuck, how deep is this thing going to go?" Catwoman thought, while moaning, "Oohhh!" She could hear the sound of the vine moving in and out of her pussy. "Oh shit no! I can feel it filling me up! It's stuffing my pussy completely!" she thought. "Uhhhaaa! Alright, fine! Keep it! Just let me goooooo!" she pleaded.  
  
"It's a little late for that too," Poison Ivy said.  
  
"Goddammit, Iiiivy!" Catwoman moaned as the vine continued pounding her. Another vine reached up from underneath, and touched against her asshole. "Shit! Ivy, no! Don't do it! Ughhh!" she grunted as the vine forced itself into her back door.  
  
"Mmmm, that looks so nice up there. I can't resist any more," Poison Ivy said. She waved her hands and the leaves that made up her corset dropped away from her body, revealing the bushy red hair around her pussy and leaving her completely naked. "Come to Mommy, my pet," she said. More vines reached down to her, and cradled her and she dropped back into them. They fondled her sizable breasts and slid easily into both her pussy and ass. "Oh, yeeeess, that feels so good. Give it to me good, baby."  
  
"Aaaahhh! Ehhh!" Catwoman continued moaning. She thought, "I never realized she was this much of a sick, twisted bitch. Though dammed if this isn't actually starting to feel kind of good. Holy shit, the one up my ass is in there as deep as the first one! No, wait, it's deeper!" She screamed aloud, "Fuuuuck!"  
  
"Ooooo, yes! Fuck me! Harder!" Poison Ivy shouted, writhing in pleasure as the vines rammed into her.  
  
Two more vines approached Catwoman. The first went straight to her clit, rubbing against it as its fellow vines relentlessly double penetrated her. "Yaaaaahhhh!" she screamed. The second vine dove into her mouth, reducing her moans to a muffled, "Mmpphh!" She thought, "Oh God, it's going down my throat! I can't breathe! I can't… I'm going to… **cuuuuuum!** " Her back arched and through the vine in her mouth she screamed out, " **Mmmmmhhhhhhh!** " She fell limp in the vines holding her and penetrating her, and thought, "Damn… you… Ivy…"  
  
"Give me more, fill Mommy up!" Poison Ivy commanded. The vines obeyed, plunging a second one into both her ass and pussy. "Yes! Fuck! That's it! I'm cumming! **Aaaaaaahhhhhh!** " she yelled.  
  
"At least the one in my mouth pulled up out of my throat so I can breathe again," Catwoman thought. "That really was an unbelievable orgasm, though."  
  
"Mmmm, yes, that was wonderful as always, baby. What do you think, Selina? Did you enjoy yourself?" Poison Ivy said, smiling.  
  
"Mmmmpphh!" was all Catwoman could say.  
  
"I agree completely. It's the best security system a girl could ask for," said Poison Ivy.  
  
Catwoman hung from the vines that were still clutching her breasts and stuffed up inside her mouth, pussy, and ass. "God, I'm exhausted. Ivy's dammed vine really did a number on me. I had no idea she could sink so low," she thought.  
  
Poison Ivy herself lounged in her own group of vines, her fuck holes still doubly double penetrated with two vines each in her pussy and ass. "Mmmm, this is just so cozy, don't you think?" she said.  
  
"Mph!" replied Catwoman.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Harley Quinn came running inside. "Red! Red! I got a real problem here!" Almost immediately, a pane of glass on the roof broke inwards with a great crash! Shards of glass fell from above, followed by Batgirl, her cape splayed out behind her as she leapt down to the ground.  
  
She rose from her landing into a battle ready stance. She saw Harley running to Poison Ivy's side. Then she looked up and saw Catwoman, and said, "What. The fuck." She dodged quickly as the vines reached out to grab her. She pulled out two batarangs and swung them through the air, cutting as many vines into pieces as she could. "Move! Move! Can't let them catch me!" she thought. She dove to the ground and did a tuck and roll, and the grasping vines met each other in the space she had just left. She jumped up and continued slashing against the vegetative assault.  
  
Poison Ivy sighed, and said, "If you want something done…" She stood up and shrugged away the vines from around her, then walked over to a pot containing a plant with several large, pink flower buds. She plucked a bud from the plant and threw it at Batgirl.  
  
"Mptmrrr! Mpthh mht!" Catwoman attempted, but the bud struck true and exploded in a puff of pollen.  
  
"Wah!" Batgirl cried out, then coughed and waved her arms, attempting to clear the cloud of yellow dust away from her face. The vines took complete advantage of the distraction and took hold of her arms and legs easily, even knocking the batarangs from her hands. They hauled her up into the air next to Catwoman, her arms and legs splayed out, helpless. "Ivy! Let us down from here or you'll regret it!" she shouted.  
  
"Meet my new rapevine, Batgirl. I'm afraid the punchline's been spoiled for you, but Canola crossbreed, et cetera, et cetera. Enjoy yourself, or not, it's up to you," Poison Ivy replied. Then she turned to Harley, and said, "Harley, what did I tell you about leading the bat folk here?"  
  
"Umm, don't do it?" Harley answered. Poison Ivy glared at her. "Does this mean you have to punish me, Red?"  
  
"I don't see that I have any other choice. Get undressed," said Poison Ivy. "And since Catwoman was so nice to drop by, how about we make use of her whip?" She gestured with her hand, and a vine dislodged Catwoman's whip from her belt and let it fall to the ground. Poison Ivy picked it up while Harley stripped out of her red and black bodysuit and wiped the pale makeup off her face.  
  
Batgirl squirmed and cringed as the thorn-laden vines removed her utility belt and sliced her suit open down the front. "Is this going to be as bad as it looks?" she asked. Catwoman shrugged in reply as Batgirl's underwear was cut away, revealing her large breasts and the neatly trimmed landing strip of red hair above Barbara's pussy.  
  
"Ha! Look! The carpet matches the drapes!" Harley exclaimed. "Me too, see?" she said, pointing at the trio of diamonds shaved into shape above her otherwise bald pussy, just as blonde as her two pigtails. She giggled and hopped in place, making her own abundant tits bounce.  
  
"Harley!" Poison Ivy scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Red." answered Harley.  
  
"Now assume the position," ordered Poison Ivy. Harley spread her legs and raised her arms, allowing the vines reaching down to grab them and hold them tightly in place.  
  
"I'm not going to give her the satisfaction," Batgirl thought as the vines coiled around her breasts and another rubbed against her pussy. She gritted her teeth and thought, "Uuugh! Oh shit!" as it pushed inside and started driving deep into her.  
  
"Now the thing you have to understand about Harley here," Poison Ivy began, "is that all that time spent with the Joker has left her more than a little fucked up. She's such a pain slut now that she's entirely dependent on it to get off at all." She lashed the whip against Harley's back and ass with a series of loud cracks.  
  
Harley yelled out, "Aahhh!" as each blow landed.  
  
"Oh God, it's like nothing I've ever felt before! My pussy is filled up all the way!" Batgirl thought. She groaned, "Ooohhhh! Dammit!"  
  
"Shit, it's starting in on me again too," Catwoman thought. "I'm too tired to fight it, not that it did me any good before. I'm… not even sure I want to fight it. Crap. Damn you, Ivy." As the vines slowly resumed fucking her, she moaned, "Mmmmmm."  
  
Poison Ivy walked around to Harley's front side and continued whipping her, striking her in the belly, legs, and tits. Harley continued to scream with each hit on her abused body, "Aaaahh! Aaahhh!"  
  
Batgirl thought, "Here it comes for my asshole. Relax. Let it in and it won't feel so—" Just then, the vine popped into her back door. Her eyes went wide and she yelled, "Waaahhh!" As it drove deeper up her rear passage, she thought, "Fuuuck, it's really going for it. No problem. I can take this. I can endure." She moaned out, "Aahhhhhh!" and thought, "Okay, maybe not."  
  
Poison Ivy's whip strike fell directly on Harley's pussy. She yelled, "Ahhhh! Red! I'm gonna—" Her pussy took a second exact hit. " **Yaaaaaaahhhhhh!** " she screamed as a gush of her juices burst from her cunt.  
  
"Holy shit, she came from _that_?" Catwoman thought. "Poor thing, she has it worse than I thought. Oh God, speaking of cumming, it's about to be my turn again…" Her captive body shook as she moaned, " **Mmmrrrrrrrfff!** "  
  
A vine began working its wonders on Batgirl's clit. "Third and final hole, coming up. Shit. I guess there's no fighting it. Deep breath, now," she thought, and opened her mouth to let the final vine in. As it slid inside, she thought, "Oohhh, _deep_ deep throating it. It feels like it's halfway to my stomach. That's it, all filled up. I really can't hold out for much longer. I feel it. It's going to be big! Holy fuck I'm **cuuuuummmmiiiinnnngg!** " The muffled scream escaped her lips, " **Mmmmwwwwgggggppphhh!!** " as her body thrashed.  
  
"Oh, that sounded delicious all around! Look at me, I'm dripping with excitement!" Poison Ivy said, and then wiped her juices off her thigh with her fingers and popped them into her mouth. "Mmm, yummy! Harley, what do you say?"  
  
"Thank… you… Red," she mumbled.  
  
"Good girl. All three of you," Poison Ivy said with a wicked smile. "Now, Harley, dear, do you think you've been punished enough?" she asked the naked and freshly whipped henchgirl.  
  
"Up to… you… Red," she replied.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe some abuse of a different nature," Poison Ivy said. She walked to a nearby area of the greenhouse devoted to a small vegetable garden, and pulled up two large cucumbers. She held them to her crotch and vines grew around her waist, securing them in place. She looked up at Catwoman and Batgirl, now both hanging limp from the vines that were wrapped around their exposed bodies and reaching up inside all three fuck holes.  
  
"I suppose you two deserve a break. How about you entertain each other for a bit?" Poison Ivy said. "Don't try to resist, I insist." She waved her hand and the vines pulled free from both women's mouths, pussies, and assholes. Together they gasped for air as the rest of the vines started to reposition their bodies.  
  
"Ivy!" Batgirl yelled. "How the fuck did you sink this low? You'll pay for thi— Mmpphh!" She was cut off as the vines pushed her face between Catwoman's legs. Catwoman similarly found herself pushed face-first into Batgirl's crotch.  
  
"Well shit," Catwoman thought. "Not my first choice, but I never could resist something with a name like pussy." She extended her tongue and began eagerly licking Batgirl's wet cunt.  
  
"Oooohhhh!" Batgirl moaned, thinking, "Shit, she's really doing it, and she's good at it too. That feels amazingly good. Ow! Damn vines aren't going to let up until I return the favor it seems. Oh well, I'm horny now anyway, and how bad could it be?" She opened her mouth and let her tongue explore the folds of Catwoman's soft kitty.  
  
Poison Ivy walked up behind Harley, and the vines holding her adjusted her position, bending her forward with her arms pulled behind her back. "Are you ready, Harley dear? I hope not," she said, and then thrust her dual cucumbers deep into Harley's pussy and asshole at the same time.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh! So big!" Harley screamed. "Ooooohhhhh fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" she continued as Poison Ivy pounded the home grown strap-on dildos into her.  
  
"That's right, my little slut. Take it all," Poison Ivy encouraged.  
  
Both Batgirl and Catwoman moaned, "Mmmm, mmmmm, mmm," while they ate each other out, forcibly held spread-eagle in sixty-nine position by the vines. "I could tell she's a beginner at this, but she's really getting the hang of it now," Catwoman thought. She clamped her lips over Batgirl's clit and sucked hard.  
  
"Oh God she's making me cum!" Batgirl thought, and moaned into Catwoman's pussy, " **Mmmmaaaaauuuuuhhhhh!** "  
  
Catwoman pulled her lips away ever so slightly, and whispered, "Batgirl! Left boot!" Batgirl glanced up and saw a knife tucked away in Catwoman's boot.  
  
"Right," she thought. "But first…" She flicked her tongue rapidly over Catwoman's clit.  
  
" **Mmeeeyyyaaaaa!** " Catwoman cried out as she shook in orgasm, and Batgirl reached over to the knife, pulled it free, and concealed it in her hand. Then both women dove back in to each other's muffs, licking hungrily.  
  
"Red! Red! They're too big! I can't— I can't take— **guuuuaaaaaagggghhhh!** " Harley screamed as Poison Ivy rammed the pair of cucumbers all the way inside her.  
  
"That's right, good fuckslut, very good," Poison Ivy said.  
  
"Waahhh!" Harley squealed as Poison Ivy pulled her vegetable cocks free of her gaping holes.  
  
"Mmmm, we've all had such fun tonight. Harley, I think you should go up and thank Catwoman properly for lending the use of her whip," Poison Ivy said.  
  
"Yes, Red," Harley replied. "It felt sooo good too." The vines released her and allowed her to start climbing. Catwoman and Batgirl were separated and returned to right-side up orientations, their masked faces covered with each other's juices. Harley made her way up to Catwoman and with a big smile said, "Hi, kitty! Thanks for dropping by with your whip!" She then slid several fingers into Catwoman's pussy and sealed her lips around her clit.  
  
" **Oh God! Holy shit!** " Catwoman exclaimed. "Oooooouuuuuuhhhh! Harley, where did you— aaaaaahhhhh, learn to lick like thaaaaaaaaat?" Batgirl brandished the knife in her hand, and motioned towards it with her head. Catwoman shook her head no and moaned again, "Fuuuuuuck yes, oh shiiiiit!" Batgirl rolled her eyes. Catwoman yelled out, "Yes yes yes oh God that's iiiiiit! **Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!** "  
  
Catwoman caught her breath with a "Huf, huf, huf" and nodded to Batgirl, then motioned her head down to one side, then the other. Batgirl nodded back. "Oh God, she's not stopping," Catwoman said. Harley grabbed Catwoman's ass with both hands and pushed her face even harder into her pussy. Batgirl was already swinging her weight back, and as she came forward again she sliced the vine holding her arm, and quickly slashed across to free her other arm. She fell forward, caught herself on the vines that held Catwoman's legs, and cut them both with the knife.  
  
"No! What are you doing?!" Poison Ivy shouted. "My precious vines!"  
  
Batgirl landed on the floor, slashed at several more vines that tried to recapture her, then took a running leap forward, shouting "Ivyyy!" Her boot connected hard with Poison Ivy's face and the villainess hit the ground.  
  
Catwoman raised her freed legs and pushed them tightly around Harley's head. Harley let out a small cry, "Mmfff!"  
  
"Oh shiiit, she's still licking meeee," Catwoman said. "I'm smothering her and she's still, uuuuggghhh fuck yes!"  
  
Batgirl climbed on top of Poison Ivy, straddling her, to keep her down. She thought, "I know heroes are about justice, not vengeance, but I can't let this go without getting her back, to teach her not to fuck with me. But what…?" Her thoughts were interrupted by an urgle sound coning from her gut. "Oh God, that deep ass pounding really stirred me up inside. I need to go to the—" She looked down at Poison Ivy, who had recovered from the kick and was staring up with an angry expression. "No, I can't. That's just too disgusting. Can I?" Her gut made another urgle. "Fuck it. She deserves it. First, the number one."  
  
Batgirl moved forward, forced Poison Ivy's mouth open, and pushed her pussy against it. "This is what you get, bitch!" she said. Poison Ivy's eyes went wide as a soft pssssssssss sound emanated from Batgirl's pussy into her mouth.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!," Catwoman moaned. "Oh God I can't believe she's making me cum aga **aaaaaiiiiiieeehhhh!** " Harley finally fell limp, her hands dropping to her sides. Catwoman opened her thighs from the sleeper hold and let her fall. With the vines no longer pulling down on her legs, she brought her arms together and used her claws to slice the vines apart. She dropped to the ground and landed on her feet next to Harley's unconscious form.  
  
 "And then number two," Batgirl thought, and moved forward again, putting her asshole over Poison Ivy's mouth. Her face strained as sounds of pppbbt, ppppbbt, came from her back door and into Poison Ivy's mouth. "Ahh, much better," Batgirl thought. "I hate myself a little for doing that, but right now I hate Ivy more." Then her eyes went wide. "Oh God! She's licking me! She's tonguing my dirty asshole after… that! And it feels really good!" She moaned aloud, "Ooohhhaaaaahhhh!" Then she pulled herself away from Poison Ivy, rolling over to the side. "What kind of sick skank are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Mmmm, Batgirl, dear, I am an enormous slut of course, but also remember, I'm part plant. What you just fed me was literally fertilizer, and _very_ yummy," Poison Ivy said.  
  
"You… you… goddammit!" Batgirl exclaimed, then spun around and kicked her in the face again, knocking her out. Batgirl stood up as Catwoman walked over, carrying the catnip plant and Batgirl's utility belt. "Thanks," Batgirl said, taking the belt and restoring it to its place around her bare hips.  
  
The two women looked at each other, their large breasts and wet pussies on display. Batgirl removed her cape, picked up Catwoman's knife from the ground where she'd dropped it, and cut the cape into four long strips. She handed two of them and the knife to Catwoman. They tied the former cape around their tits and between their legs, covering themselves.  
  
"Can I offer you a ride somewhere? I've got a motorcycle stashed a couple blocks away," Catwoman said.  
  
"Yeah. That would probably be best. Thanks," Batgirl replied. The two women started walking towards the door.  
  
"You know, you weren't half bad up there. If you ever want in on a threesome with me and Batman, just let me know," Catwoman said.  
  
"No, that's okay, I…" Batgirl said, then paused. "I'll think about it." Catwoman smiled slyly as they exited the greenhouse.  
  
\- End

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and related characters are property of DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner. Use of these characters is intended as parody, not infringement.
> 
> Story and scenario © the Perv Otaku, 2016
> 
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
